


Angel and Demon

by Porngoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes to see Crowley to rekindle an old flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and Demon

Gabriel scuffed his shoe at the door of the huge building. He remembered back to how long ago it had been since he'd shown up on these particular stairs, the way the demon pretended the angel was necessary annoyance, dismissing him at first. 

It was a dance the two had played for centuries. Witty banter, snarky retorts, a dip, a spin then a tumble into sweet oblivion. 

The door creaked open in front of him. A muffled grumble meeting him before the owner's body. "Am I running an angel coffee house? Oh, well, you're a pair of wings I wasn't expecting." 

The mask of carefree humor took it's place across Gabriel's face. "I'll have a venti half caff mocha latte. Don't be stingy with the whipped cream, big boy." 

"Gabriel, or is it Loki today?" Crowley cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "You look. . . colorful."

Gabe appraised the purple and red striped shirt he was wearing, spinning to give the demon a good look. "Thought I'd come by and class up the joint." He sniffed. 

"While I'm flattered," Crowley turned, ignoring the desperate angel panting in his foyer. "I've been dabbling in a new angel pool." 

Gabriel swallowed his jealousy, a sneer taunting the demon's back. "A new century, a new plaything. You always were the suave one, Crowlboy."

The home's owner spun back, breath hitching at the term of endearment bestowed upon him. "So, if it's not for game. Then why have you stumbled over my threshold?" 

Gabe narrowed his eyes, forever the jester in any court. "Can't a friend come by and say howdy once in a while?" 

"Not likely. Never really considered you a friend. More of a cock warmer really." Crowley stepped, closing the airless gap between them. 

Gabe cursed the human body he wore as it fought for breath. He was sure Crowley could hear the way the heart pounded against the flesh and bone chest, begging to be set free. "But you've found a new accessory." Gabriel challenged the fire he spied in the demon's eyes.

"Castiel is a good little wife. He understands obedience. Unlike some arch angel demi gods." Crowley sneered.

Gabriel's head fell back, his laughter echoing off the stone walls. "Never pegged you as a guy who would tolerate sharing." 

It was the demon's turn to narrow his eyes, betraying his stoic facade. "I share with no one." He bellowed.

Gabe wiped a tear from his eye and sighed out the last of his laughter. "Just as I thought. No tangle time in the sheets yet? Listen, let me lay it out for ya, Cassandra isn't gonna give it up. She's a one man angel. And Deano Winchester is the only one who pokes those wings." 

The angel felt the lightening as Crowley's hand grabbed his throat, anger flashing across his demonic face. "I'd just as soon kill you as fuck you." 

"Easy. you know what? They all think I'm dead." He waved a hand and transported himself and the demon onto the black satin sheets of Crowley's bed. "Maybe. . . ." His fingers walked along the demon's leg, eyes caressing the soft swell of groin. "I could help you out. I do have full capacity of," he paused, leaning into the demon's frozen face. "ALL my powers." 

Crowley backed away, gritting his teeth in thought. "What could you possibly do for me?" He spat. 

The angel snapped his fingers. His body transforming into a long legged brunette woman. "I'd make a great spy. I'm a master of disguises." He snapped again, changing their surroundings to the hillside of a far away land time had forgotten. "And transportation."

Crowley eyed the familiar plateau of land that had been he and Gabe's get away for so long. He scowled at the angel, back in his manly form, arms outstretched before him. "Who says I NEED you angel?" 

Gabe felt the shiver that passed through the demon, knowing that he now had the upper hand. "We all know WANT is more your downfall, babe." 

Crowley listened to the crack of thunder echo the spark that passed between them. "This is a lovely show." He gestured around him. "And while I appreciate this little trip down memory land, I'm the king of Hell now. I don't play these childish games anymore." He waved a hand and the angel's mirage vanished. They stood, each on either side of the expanse of silk bedding. 

Catlike in his movements, Gabriel crawled up on the bed, stretching toward the demon. "Is that a challenge?" HE snapped his fingers and was face to cock with a naked Crowley.

Crowley snickered, watching his hard shaft bob before the angel's drooling mouth. "You insolent little sot!" He flicked his wrist and sent the angel crashing into the floor, feet over head, denim clad ass presented.

The laughter took a moment to reach the demon. "Oh, Crowley." The angel paused to catch his breath. "Let he games begin." He snapped again, propelling the demon to the bed, hands strapped down, stretched across the head board. "Check mate!"

"I'm the Devil Goddamn you!" Crowley struggle to free his arms from the restraints. 

"Wiggle all you want. That's not run of the mill cowhide holding you in there. I may have painted a few Enochian symbols on there. Nothings too good for my baby." Gabriel flashed a grin as he caressed the soft flesh of Crowley's thigh. 

Crowley growled half in anger and half in pent up frustration. "Ha! You've come a long way since we last played." 

"Actually," the angel smirked, finger lacing in the nestle of curls encircling the demon's quivering dick. "I was always stronger then you. Hello? I'm an Arch Angel and you were a measly crossroads demon. I was surprised you even fell for it." Gabriel cocked his head at the demon's scoff. "Look, I hate to bruise your ego, but it was fun to watch you got off on abusing me. Like YOU could actually hurt ME." 

Crowley bucked up, hips hovering over the silk sheets. His voice nothing but a groan deep in his throat. Gabriel's hand ghosted over the demon's cock, feeling the drop of come dotting the tip. "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Gabriel winked, then snapped a bottle into his waiting hand. "Preferably with chocolate sauce." 

"You wouldn't dare!" Crowley snarled." You're begging to be put in your place." 

"My place?" Gabe chuckled as he held the bottle high above the demon and watched the velvety ribbon of sweet trickle down onto Crowley's naked form. "I'm a dead AWOL Angel. I don't have a place. I'm free to haunt you forever." 

Crowley struggled again, spurring the angel's cackles. "Gabriel." he bellowed. "I DEMAND you let me loose." 

Gabriel leaned down, kissing the demon lips and savoring the sting of teeth that sunk into his bottom lip. He fought to pry open the mouth under him, flicking his tongue inside. Crowley moaned and Gabriel's hand finally took mercy on and grasped the demon's thick erection.

Thunder crashed off in the distance, lightening casting shadows on across the bedroom walls. Gabriel's fingers snapped, finally freeing the angel from his clothes. He crawled nest to the demon. hand spreading circles in the sticky goo. "I bet," the angel mused. "Im the first one to ever have a Crowley Sundae." He leaned down, long tongue lapping up the chocolate syrup of of Crowley's stomach. "I hope you don't mind if I save the banana for last."

Crowley huffed, torn between the angel's corny banter and the feel of Gabe's naked flesh gliding across his own. "Remember," He hissed, hoping to change the tide. "How it used to be? the way you writhed under my touch?"

"Yeah." Gabe smirked. "But I think this way is gonna be fun too." 

The angel went back to licking a trail along the demon's abdomen, feeling the shift of muscle underneath his greedy mouth. 

Again the click of fingers signified a change. The demon struggled to find the difference. The chocolate coating was gone. He followed the angel's mischievious grin down to his hard shaft. Gabriel had draped Crowley's thick cock in strips of gummy candy and now licked his lips as he bent to nibble the treat. The hot breath and graze of sugar and lips sent the demon into a tumble of excited shudders. He teetered at the edge of ecstasy, panting for the friction he so desperately craved. "Dammit Gabriel! How long are you gonna torture me?" 

Gabriel glared at his bare wrist with a raised eyebrow. "How long ya got?" He continued his delicate snacking at he sweet treat coating the demon's dick. The noises coming from the angel's mouth were almost as sinful as the act he performed. 

When the candy was nothing more then grainy remains along the angel's lips, he situated himself between the demon's shaking legs. Gabriel hoisted the bottom half of the demon up.

"Don't you dare you. . . . clown!" Crowley protested, unable to over power the jovial urchin hell bent on hammering into him. "Stop you. . . . " The scream that spouted from the demon lips shattered windows as the angel took pleasure in the deep hold of his companion. The angel faultered only a moment, letting the tightness wash over him. He wasted no time rocking gently into his evil counterpart, instead choosing to ram brutally watching the neglected dick smack at his stomach as he spiraled down into his orgasmic oblivion. He cackled through the finish, waiting for the geyser of desire to release from his partner. Finally, he came, spilling the smoking white seed along both sets of naked abs. 

"Shit!" the demon screamed., head thrashing. "I'm going to fry you the first chance I get."

Gabriel curled into Crowley's chest, fingers whisking away the cool mess of come. "Oh hush, ya big ole' softie. I know better." He eased into a silent rest listening to the demon's breath slow.

Quietly, almost not even said, the demon mouthed. "I've missed you." 

"Me too." The angel replied.


End file.
